


Buried Feelings Can be Unburied

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: A request for a second part was asked, and so here it is.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going." Y/N repeated. Annoyance was evident in her tone.

"I thought you've moved on?" Feliciano asked over the phone, unmindful of his brother packing things not far from him.

"I don't want to see him, Feli." Y/N admitted.  
"Veh, I was looking forward to this day." Feliciano pouted as if his friend Y/N could see it and finally be convinced.

To be in the same circle of longtime friends with an ex-lover was a struggle. It was either Y/N would make up an excuse to not attend a meet-up, or assure Lovino would not attend. But it was the annual camping of their group. Yet to think that the previous year's camping was when Y/N's and Lovino's relationship got muddy, it would be harder to convince Y/N to join.

"Leave her be. It's not like we're gonna fucking miss anything without her." Lovino told his brother while angrily zipping his camping bag.

It was late for Feliciano to cover his phone, and Y/N overheard his brother.

"I'm not going, Feli. Thanks for inviting me, anyway. Have fun." Y/N ended the call without waiting for Feliciano's reply.

* * *

"I could have joined them and have fun and just ignore him." Y/N moped as she cradled her week-early prepared camping bag.

Y/N's annoyance at the sudden impatient beeping of horn outside her apartment made her not realize she knew it very well. She looked outside from the window and was surprised to see Lovino's car. Naturally, she pretended she was not inside yet continued to spy behind the curtain.

Feliciano walked towards the door and knocked excitedly. "Y/N! It was Lovi's idea to drop by and fetch you!"

"Fuck off. Go back inside the car. " Lovino shoved his brother aside before he talked to the door. "I know you packed your things. You're that type of person. We'll wait in the car." Before he could turn around, the door opened just a crack.

"I'll just change my clothes." Y/N told him with unnecessary glare.

Lovino almost freaked out of shock and uttered only a silent "fuck". He also said that when he realized late that he gave Y/N some pretty wild flowers he happened to see while they were walking to their usual campsite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for a second part was asked, and so here it is.

"What's with your outfit? Are you going on a date?" Lovino eyed Y/N, who just walked out her apartment door.

"Look who's talking." Y/N eyed him back as they walked to Lovino's car. "Where's Feli?"

"He went to Kiku's earlier, and said they'll just meet us at the theatre." He looked at Y/N again before starting the car. "Why the fuck are you dressed like that? Do you have a date with some shithead after the movie?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Y/N's irritation was obvious in her knitted brows. And she thought they could at least be casual after being just fine being around each other when they camped a week ago. "Feli told me to. And what does it have to do with you? Even you are dressed well and look really good in it. What's your problem?" Y/N ranted, yet later realized what she said.

"Of course, I look good. And my stupid brother told me to wear..." Lovino did not finish his reply as he thought this was his brother's plan all along.

They drove to the theatre in awkward silence.   
Disappointment was evident in Lovino's scowl when his brother and their friends actually arrived. His anxious assumption was for nothing.

"Fuck you." Lovino quietly said while looking at his brother who was quick to sit beside Y/N.

"It's not like I fucking want to sit beside her." Lovino grumbled to himself for two hours.

Miraculously, Feliciano and their other friends just disappeared after going out of the theatre.

"Where the fuck are you?" Lovino almost shouted at his brother on the phone.

"We just went somewhere. Enjoy!" Feliciano said before ending the call, while watching his older brother from his and their friends' hiding spot.

"The fuck? Hello? Oy! Felishit!?" Lovino almost strangled his phone.

"They're okay. I just talked to Kiku." Y/N tried to calm Lovino, unsure of what to do herself. She thought this might happen, but dismissed such assumption when their friends actually showed up. Such awkwardness was just delayed after all.

"What now? Do we just go home?" He looked around to hide his smile of joy. "I'm fucking hungry. Let's eat somewhere. My treat."

* * *

"Why don't you come inside for some coffee?" Y/N offered as Lovino opened the door for her. He had always done this. Before, during, and after their romantic relationship. He had always been that awkward gentleman with a bad mouth.

"Yeah, sure." Lovino accepted as he thought a cup of coffee seemed good after dinner.

Y/N's apartment did not change much even after almost a year of not going there. But the dried familiar wild flowers in a new vase caught his attention.

"Just how you like it." Y/N went back to the living room from her small kitchen, and put down two cups of coffee on her small coffee table.

Lovino chuckled to himself. His taste on coffee depended on his mood. And Y/N always knew when he preferred sweet or bitter, or which could make him feel good. He took his cup. Of course, it was his. It was their 'corny couple cup' after all. The red was his. He took a sip. "It's fucking hot!"

Y/N looked at him like he was an idiot. "Of course, it's hot."

"You're hot." Lovino retaliated with confidence that quickly faded.

Y/N looked at him with a flattered and mocking smile. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"The coffee's hot, dammit." He responded.

"Oh, alright, the coffee." Y/N tried to sound casual to hide her embarrassment, which seemed to alert Lovino.

"What-? Of course, I fucking meant you!" His voice was rather loud.

"Are you shouting at me?" Y/N questioned, but then laughed. "Aren't we stupid?" She looked at him with endearment and stopped holding back herself. "I missed you."

And with that, Lovino rushed to embrace her. "Fucking hell, I thought you hate me so much I hated myself for it."

"Well, I did hate you." Y/N laughed. "But it did not really last long. I thought you hate me so much and it hurt me." She hugged him tight. "I miss you, Lovi."

"Will you be my girlfriend? Again?" Lovino asked, almost in a whisper, as if saying it louder would wake him up from just a dream. But he felt her shoulders move as she chuckled. He was sure he heard her reply, "Yes, Lovi. I still love you. I love you. Let's be better this time." And he felt her lips on his. Ah, how he missed their kiss, and now he was taking all those kisses he had missed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
